La lune du temps
by Sasucath
Summary: "Alors qu'ils traversèrent les grilles du domaine, sa jovialité disparue instantanément. Ses yeux n'osaient se diriger vers l'immense bâtisse." Un monde de mystère, de temps, de peur et qui sait... peut-être plus vous attend...
1. Prologue

Ohayo tout le monde. Cette idée de fiction m'est venue alors que j'ai constaté le peu de fiction sur le sujet des mystères/fantastique/surnaturel. Je me suis donc lancée dans cette fiction. Alors que ma page était gribouillée de deux trois phrases seulement et que je ne trouvais pas réellement d'inspiration, la nuit même alors que je dormais j'en ai rêvé et là, autant dire que l'histoire est toute tracée xD

 **Note importante** :Je vous recommande **fortement** pour ce chapitre d'écouter cette musique d'ambiance Dark Fantasy Music - Reign of the Dark. J'ai pu faire ce chapitre si malaisant grâce à elle :D

 **Note importante 2 !** A lire de façon lente, afin de se laisser imprégner par l'ambiance et surtout que le temps de la chanson et votre lecture soient coordonnés !

 **Ultra méga important !** Ceci est tout d'abord un essai. Je veux savoir si ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant à finalement réussi à vous le faire ressentir. Si mon essai est concluant, la suite sera postée sinon cela restera une « nouvelle »

Alors pour ce qui est du style ce sera : Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt/Conform/Surnatural/Fantasy... bref pas assez de case pour dire tout ça xD

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent encore et toujours pas bien évidemment mais dans mes rêves ils sont mieux kufkufkuf

* * *

Prologue

Alors qu'ils traversèrent les grilles du domaine, sa jovialité disparue instantanément. Ses yeux n'osaient se diriger vers l'immense bâtisse. L'endroit semblait abandonné depuis des siècles. La végétation avait envahi la propriété. Le cœur au bord des lèvres mais fier il s'avança. La cloche du village sonna au loin tendant le jeune homme. L'atmosphère était lugubre voir pesante. Alors que ses amis s'arrêtèrent pour le laisser pénétrer seul, son sang se glaça le long du sentier en gravier qu'il sillonnait. Le jeune homme s'aventura dans la demeure qui ressemblait fortement à l'un des manoirs que l'on voit dans les films d'horreurs. Peu rassuré et à pas de loup il chercha à se faire le plus discret possible. Il était souvent du genre braillard, forte tête et prêt à relever n'importe quel défi sauf que ce soir, il s'en mordait les doigts. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi tête brûlée ?! Le cœur battant, il s'avança sur le parquet grinçant. La lourde porte d'entrée avait été facilement ouverte pensa le jeune homme. Peut-être bien trop facilement. Maintenant qu'il se tenait dans ce qu'il ressemblait à un hall d'entrée, il tenta de s'armer de courage pour aller jusqu'à la salle de réception qui se situait au premier étage. _Maudit Kiba_ ragea-t-il.

Son ami d'un an plus vieux que lui, avait déjà fait la même chose que lui l'an dernier. Les "grands" lui avaient lancé le défi. Il en était ressorti les yeux brillants, avec un large sourire et un signe de victoire en V avec ses doigts. Alors qu'il lui avait demandé comment c'était à l'intérieur, l'autre avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant « trop cliché ».

Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, le _cliché_ dixit Kiba était à faire hérisser le moindre poil du jeune homme. Des meubles étaient encore là, usés par le temps passé et sans doute par le temps extérieur au vu des trous présents au dessus de sa tête. Un énorme lustre qui jadis devait être une merveille était à présent une source de bruit inquiétant quand le vent faisait onduler ses . La poussière, le silence lourd de sens et la semi-obscurité -grâce à la lune il pouvait « voir »- lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Il s'avança pourtant, les mains moites dû à l'anxiété. Ses yeux se posèrent vers la moindre source de bruit. Sa respiration déjà haletante, devint véritablement erratique quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la joue. Il se retint de justesse de pousser un hurlement de pure terreur. Que Dieu, Bouddha, Allah ou peu importe qui lui vienne en aide pria-t-il. Pourquoi lui ? Il continua son périple, son chemin vers -il l'espérait- la délivrance. Ses pensées étaient emmêlées, confuses, disparates. Son cœur cogna sourdement contre ses tempes alors qu'il entreprit de gravir les escaliers. Les marches soutinrent aisément son poids et il se détendit de façon imperceptible. Alors qu'il posait ses pieds le plus délicatement possible sur une marche puis sur l'autre il entendit le bruit d'un orgue. Oui un orgue. Il n'était pas fou ! Alors qu'il s'était crispé de tout son être au bord de l'évanouissement il sentit à nouveau cette chose lui effleurer la main qui tenait la rambarde. Au loin, de façon étouffé il entendait la cloche sonner le glas*. Sonnait-il l'heure de sa mort prochaine ? Il ne s'appesantit pas plus longtemps sur le sujet, et entreprit de s'enfuir d'ici immédiatement. Ses sens étaient tous en alertes. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose vivait ici ou du moins y survivait... Et sa présence n'était plus la bienvenue. Au diable son défi, sa fierté, ou encore les railleries qu'il pourra recevoir Il devait fuir, là maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais son instinct lui soufflait que sa vie était sérieusement en jeu. Faisant volte face, il s'élança vers la sortie, dévalant les escaliers, trébuchant, se rattrapant de justesse, oubliant la fragilité des lieux il courut à s'en déchirer les muscles. Alors que la porte était enfin à sa portée, un _Pour toujours_ lui fût soufflé à l'oreille et cette dernière se referma brutalement, le piégeant à l'intérieur.

* * *

Glas* : _son d'une cloche qu'on tinte pour annoncer la mort ou l'agonie de quelqu'un_

Auteure : Voilà dites moi vos ressentis, qui est le personnage que l'on suit pensez-vous (bien que cela soit assez simple à deviner). Je ne suis pas de celles qui court après les reviews mais pour celui-ci j'en ai besoin pour savoir si la suite doit-être postée ou non ! Merci à vous de me suivre:D


	2. Chapitre 1 : La lune

Me revoilà donc ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela fait chaud au cœur de voir que ce que j'écris vous plonge dans mon univers (un peu -beaucoup- tordu je l'avoue). Ce chapitre-ci est bien évidemment plus long !

Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai encore et toujours pas de bêta...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

Latoreya : Tout d'abord, merci :D ensuite, oui fantastique mais tu découvrira par la suite que ce n'est pas seulement ça. Beaucoup d'autres vont se greffer au fur et à mesure !

Myrose : Oui ! C'est bien lui:D Ta petite review m'a vraiment mit le sourire aux lèvres. Merci merci merci ! Tu attends la suite ? La voici ! En espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur.

Tae-chan : Merci ! Ça donne tellement envie de continuer quand on voit que nos lecteurs(trices) apprécient ce que l'on écrit. Et oui, il s'agit bien de notre blondinet héhé. Je te laisse donc découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi gniagniagnia mais l'histoire elle est à moi niahahaha

Place maintenant à la lecture...

* * *

Le jeune homme resta totalement pétrifié sur place. Aucun son ne pu sortir tant sa gorge était nouée. Un vent glacial le traversa. Il entendit comme des pas s'approchant de lui. Avec une lenteur qui aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation, il se retourna afin de faire face à ce qui l'avait enfermé. La lumière diffuse de la lune rendait la pièce mystique. Les pas semblaient continuer d'avancer vers lui mais il ne voyait rien. Absolument rien ! Ce qui l'irrita. Si cela se trouve il s'agissait des « grands » qui s'amusaient à lui foutre la frousse de sa vie et ils y étaient parvenus. Plus jamais il n'entrerait dans des lieux inhabités se jura-t-il. Mais la rage fini par le consumer et c'est d'une voix légèrement aiguë de tout le stress accumulé qu'il s'adressa à ses farceurs.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien ri ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle !

Tout d'abord le silence lui répondit puis des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Une explosion de colère mais aussi de honte montèrent en lui. Il avait été piégé de la façon la plus ignoble possible. Ses « amis » s'étaient bien amusés à ses dépens. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils rôtiront en enfer pour lui avoir fait subir cette épreuve stupide et traumatisante. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Kiba de sa fascination presque destructrice du monde fantastique/surnaturel car même si cet univers l'attirait, il en était tout autant terrorisé. Un tel paradoxe le rongeait car il se sentait inexorablement attiré par toutes ces légendes à faire devenir insomniaque quiconque se plongeait dans ces histoires.

Cette fascination morbide venait de son plus jeune âge, alors que ses parents étaient morts de façon tragique et surtout mystérieuse. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans une recherche minutieuse de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à trouver les circonstances de leur mort. Pourtant rien. Il avait épluché en majorité les plus grandes légendes en passant par les contes de Dracula, l'Ankou*, les succubes/incubes, le Black Shuck*, etc. Il s'était même tournés vers des sujets plus science-fiction/ scientifique comme le Doppelgänger*, les ovnis et autres mais rien. Leur mort lui était resté inexpliqué.

Des pas lourd et des ricanements le ramena au présent et sa colère refit surface. Le premier à apparaître n'est autre que Kiba lui-même, un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents, ses cheveux châtains toujours aussi indisciplinés et ses triangles rouges sur chacune de ses joues. Suivi par Sai, Suigetsu et Karin. Le trio infernal qu'ils étaient appelés à l'orphelinat. Car oui, ils étaient tous soit sans parents, rejeté par eux ou encore retiré à eux pour mauvais traitement.

\- Naruto ! Héla son ami

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi espèce de traître siffla le jeune homme.

Alors que Kiba allait répliqué il observa son ami. Ses yeux aux couleurs céruléennes habituellement si limpides et rieurs étaient à présent vidés de tout bon sentiment. Ils se tintaient à présent d'une couleur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, virant tout d'abord à une teinte bleu marine rappelant les jours de tempête en mer puis tira vers le orange de façon inexplicable. Ses cheveux si blonds, si revigorants semblaient s'être ternis s'approchant d'un blond vénitien. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et son épine dorsale se hérisser. Il avait merdé. Jamais il n'avait pensé à mal, entraîné par le trio et supposant qu'après leur farce Naruto le bouderai un peu pour lui pardonner rapidement mais la réalité était tout autre. Son ami était blessé. Il tenta de faire un pas dans sa direction mais ce dernier ne semblait même plus le distinguer. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du blond. Kiba recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre imité rapidement par le trio qui s'étaient arrêtés de rire quand l'atmosphère était soudain devenue irrespirable. L'air semblait s'agglomérer autour du blond ne laissant qu'une impression de suffocation. Que se passait-il ?!

Naruto pleurait. Il avait été trahi, encore une fois. Il était seul, perdu dans sa détresse et sa solitude. Quand la douleur était insupportable quelque chose s'emparait de lui Une force brute, dévastatrice et surtout mauvaise. Dans ces moments-là sa conscience se disloquait lentement, et _l'autre_ prenait le relais massacrant tout sur son passage le temps qu'il puisse panser ses blessures à l'abri des regards. Quand il émergeait, il ne se souvenait de rien et plus aucune trace de sa douleur n'était présente dans les environs. Il ne s'en était jamais inquiété jusque là pensant que tout le monde avait en lui une force mystérieuse mais le hurlement lointain qu'il entendit le fît revenir à la réalité. Une réalité qui n'était pas belle à voir. Le regard confus et hagard il chercha son ami dans les décombres qu'étaient devenu les meubles du sinistre manoir. Il le trouva à genou semblant secouer quelque chose. Il marcha vers lui de façon hébété.

\- Ki... Kiba ?

C'est un regard de pure terreur qui se tourna vers lui. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent son ami se mit en position défense devant ce qu'il cherchait -semblait-il- à protéger. Le jeune homme ne saisit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque du rouge. Un rouge carmin semblant s'écouler lentement d'une personne. Horrifié il suivit le liquide jusqu'à sa source pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant étendue au sol le regard vitreux. Karin. Un hurlement de pure terreur retentit et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du sien. L'effroi lui glaça le sang. Cela n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas lui qui... mais ses pensées ne purent aller plus loin. Il n'était pas un assassin... N'est-ce pas ? Tremblant de tout ses membres il tenta de s'approcher mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à genou.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il tendit le bras dans un espoir illusoire de pouvoir toucher la jeune femme et... Et quoi... lui redonner la vie qu'il lui avait si lâchement retirée ? Un goût métallique explosa dans sa bouche et il saisi de manière lointaine qu'il s'était mordu durement la langue et que cette dernière saignait. Était-il un monstre ? Lui qui cherchait depuis des années des preuves d'existences d'êtres immortels, surnaturels était lui-même l'un d'eux ? Une hypothèse se fraya sournoisement dans son esprit. Était-ce lui... ? Lui qui avait... Il vomi de révulsion pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait peut-être fait et ce qu'il avait fait.

Un déchirant cri lui arracha le cœur. Suigetsu venait d'accourir. Naruto regarda la scène avec impuissance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement bleu s'était écroulé aux côtés de Karin. Ses mains semblaient vouloir la toucher mais n'osaient le faire, de peur de la briser ou alors de toucher ce que ses yeux semblaient lui montrer irrémédiablement. Il répétait inlassablement son prénom avec un mélange de véhémence et de désespoir mais aussi de façon presque religieuse. Les larmes sillonnaient abondamment ses joues. La cruelle réalité semblait s'ancrer dans le regard améthyste de son ami qui tourna de façon absente son regard vers le blond.

Il entendit à nouveau ce clocher résonner au loin. Le glas n'avait donc pas été pour lui mais pour son amie. Il n'était pas victime mais l'exécutant de la sentence. Il se mit alors à rire. Un rire démentiel. Son rire s'éleva de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus hystérique alors que des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Au final les gens du village avaient eut raison tout au long de ces années de persécutions qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas écouter, de ne pas se sentir toucher par leurs paroles blessantes ou leurs coups qu'ils lui donnaient quand il était isolé. Tout en riant il s'écria

\- Je suis un monstre ! Un monstre !

Une gifle le figea instantanément. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Sai. Ce dernier ne pleurait pas, ne semblait ni triste ni en colère ni même dégoûté par l'être qu'il était. Aucune émotion ne traversait ses traits. Les cheveux noirs de son... vis à vis étaient tout échevelés alors qu'habituellement ils étaient lisses et sagement reposant autour de son visage. Naruto se demanda s'il était humain pour ne démontrer aucune émotion mais il remarqua que son visage pale à l'ordinaire l'était encore plus en cet instant.

\- Debout.

L'ordre avait été simple et sans appel. Avec difficulté il se remit sur pied et attendit que le brun lui dise quoi faire mais rien ne vint. Sai se dirigea vers Suigetsu et l'aida à se remettre debout, sans un mot. Kiba ne sembla plus aussi effrayé et passait une main réconfortante dans le dos de Suigetsu. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'apaiser le jeune homme, Naruto ne savait quoi faire. Il était à présent un assassin. Il devait se rendre à la police mais comment expliquer ce qu'il était ? Alors que ses pensées étaient toutes emplies de dégoût, de lamentations et de peurs il sentit une nouvelle caresse sur sa joue. Que... quoi... qui !? Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui mais ses amis n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils ne semblaient pas saisir ni ressentir quoi que ce soit à part peut-être Kiba qui sembla se tendre de façon imperceptible. Le danger. Il était là, à nouveau.

Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. La lune parue briller d'un étrange éclat. Ils devaient fuir maintenant. Priant pour qu'ils l'écoutent il héla son ami.

\- Kiba !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le blond et sembla le voir à nouveau comme Naruto. Naruto le bout-en-train. Naruto le casse-cou. Naruto l'ami. Il hocha la tête et dit quelque chose à Sai mais il ne saisit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit seulement ce dernier prendre sur son dos Suigetsu qui avait toujours le regard dans le vague. Une fois assuré qu'il le maintenait correctement il se précipita vers la sortie. Le brun paraissait sentir le danger aussi.

Alors que Kiba et lui-même allaient suivre les deux garçons qui venaient de franchir la porte, cette dernière se referma à nouveau. Terrifié il tourna son regard vers son ami mais il semblait être dans le même état que lui. Un rire à faire glacer le sang s'éleva. Lentement il se tournèrent, prêt à faire face à leur sort. Alors qu'ils avaient un faible éclairage dû à la lune depuis le début, à présent la pièce semblait irradier d'une vive lumière rougeoyante. Naruto dirigea son regard vers la provenance des rai de lumière et découvrit une lune rouge sang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quelque chose venait de s'éveiller. Totalement hypnotisé par cette couleur il en oublia sa crainte jusqu'à ce que Kiba lui saisisse brutalement le bras. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le hall et il se figea.

Devant eux deux silhouettes semblaient reprendre vie sous leurs yeux agrandis par l'épouvante. Le sang de leur amie défunte sembla les nourrir, les rendre matériels. Naruto était paralysé par la peur et une fascination morbide l'empêchait de détourner le regard. La lune entoura les deux formes encore indistinctes, formant un halo rouge luminescent. Le blond voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. La température chuta soudainement, comme si ces _choses_ aspiraienttoute chaleur alentour. Le sang de Karin continuait de s'élever jusqu'à eux. Petit à petit les silhouettes commencèrent à prendre une forme plus distincte. Elles ne semblaient pas de la même taille, celle face à Naruto était un peu plus grande que lui quand à celle en face de Kiba, elle était... immense ?

Soudain tout s'arrêta. Le halo disparu, le sang de leur amie défunte arrêta de voleter jusqu'aux ombres, la lune avait repris ses couleurs initiales, un blanc argenté. À la place des silhouettes indistinctes se tenait deux... hommes. Le plus petit d'entre eux était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Naruto était fasciné par la peau opaline où les rayons de lune semblaient danser sur celle-ci. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient ce visage au profil aristocratique. Deux orbes onyx le fixèrent et un léger sourire hautain vint s'ourler sur les lèvres de l'apparition. Le blond était subjugué. Tentant de reprendre contenance il dirigea avec difficulté son regard vers la seconde apparition. La ressemblance était des plus frappante si ce n'est la différence de taille entre eux et la longueur de cheveux. Alors que le plus petit les avaient assez court sur l'avant et à l'arrière lui tombaient au niveau de la nuque, le plus vieux les avaient long, attachés en catogan. Aucun du blond ou du châtain n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils venaient d'assister à quelque chose de tellement irréel ! Alors que Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation du plus petit il ne saisit pas tout de suite qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui et Kiba.

\- Tu vois petit frère, ils sont spéciaux.

La voix était d'une douceur inouïe. Un mélange de velours et d'onctuosité. Un fin sourire prit place sur les lèvres du plus grand. Il semblait fortement intéressé par Kiba, ses yeux ne se détachant pas une seule seconde de son ami. Le jeune homme blond reporta son regard vers celui aux cheveux plus court. Ce dernier avait un air mi-blasé mi-agacé alors qu'il regardait son... grand-frère ?

\- Ne le mange pas répliqua le plus jeune.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bon à l'entente de la voix du plus petit. La voix était glaciale, rauque mais terriblement sensuel à ses oreilles. Un ordre de la part du brun et il était sûr qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui obéir. Mais alors qu'il se laissait envoûté par cette voix si mélodieuse son _autre_ le réveilla. Il s'agissait d'un piège. Ils étaient dangereux. Très dangereux. Reprenant contenance, il fusilla du regard les deux apparitions. Le plus jeune sembla avoir suivit l'acheminement de ses pensées et eu un sourire des plus satisfait.

\- Lui dit-il en désignant le blond, est mien.

Le plus grand sembla désarçonné par la requête de son cadet mais un grand sourire vint se figer sur ses traits.

\- Bien sûr petit frère. Son ami est plus à mon goût.

\- Hm fût la réponse du plus petit.

\- Il est l'heure fit l'homme aux long cheveux. Prend le et le tient pas trop fort pour ne pas le tuer.

Le regard onyx du plus jeune se transforma en rouge carmin alors qu'il fusillait de ses yeux son aîné. Il s'approcha de Naruto d'une démarche gracieuse et souple et passa un bras autour de la taille du blond qui n'osa pas bouger. Effleurant de sa bouche l'oreille du blond il lui susurra :

\- Accroche-toi à moi. Le voyage commence.

Tout l'être du jeune homme se mit à frisonner entre délice et appréhension. De quoi parlait-il ? Un voyage ? Quel voyage ? Alors que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le brun colla leur corps et il eut juste le temps de voir deux crocs briller à la lueur de la lune s'enfonçant durement dans son cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et la pointe de douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit et alors qu'il sentit ses yeux se fermer, la voix doucereuse de son agresseur lui parvint au loin.

\- Que la lune nous guide par les temps oubliés et les temps à venir. Que le temps se reflète dans l'éclat lunaire et nous mène à destination.

À nouveau, le clocher sonna le glas...

* * *

L'Ankou* : il s'agit du serviteur de la mort

Doppelgänger* : qui signifie sosie. Il y a plusieurs version la première est que si tu trouve ton sosie un jour, le plus faible des deux mourra. La seconde est qu'il s'agit du fantôme de soi. Il n'a ni reflet ni ombre. Il est présage de maladie, de malheur ou de mort.

Et voilààààààààà ! La suite comme je l'avais dit. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire la suite, encouragé à tenir un délai etc.

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que le prologue comme vous avez pu le remarqué ^^ il est toujours glauque mais j'ai cherché aussi à détendre l'atmosphère afin de ne pas que cela soit trop lourd. D'où l'idée que ce soit le trio infernal et Kiba qui lui ont fait une blague. Enfin... les instincts de Naruto ne lui avaient pas mentit. Il était réellement en danger ^^

Encore merci de me suivre, je vais me mettre tout de suite à écrire le chapitre suivant et j'attends de voir vos impressions en espérant que cela vous aura plu:D


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

Désolée pour l'attente ! Quelques petits soucis dans la vie mais rien de bien grave donc pas d'inquiétude et la préparation pour mes vacances en France m'ont un peu retardés.

Pour ce chapitre-ci, il est moins glauque mais je pense qu'il va en dérouter plus d'une ^^ mais chuuut je vous laisse découvrir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Myrose : Oui j'avoue que la mort est un peu rapide mais comment dire… j'aime pas Karin (elle me saoule toujours) donc bon c'est pas une grande perte. Pour la rapidité, il fallait que je mette en place certains éléments clefs et donc c'était obligé. Pour le fait que ce soit Naruto, c'était aussi une obligation dans le sens où il ne sait pas réellement qui il est, ni d'où il vient. Mais ça ce sera pour plus tard toutes ces explications :3 Ensuite, bah en réalité faut me mettre un peu la pression quand même sinon mon côté flemmard gagne ^^' En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review :3

Latoreya : Merci merci merci ! Et oui il va y avoir des répercussions, je ne sais pas faire dans le simple et guimauve. Faut toujours que ce soit tordu x) et tu dis sadique ? Naaaaaan voyons, ce sont de gentils petits agneaux inoffensifs ! Plus sérieusement, oui ils seront tordus, mesquins, et surtout trop beaux pour leur en vouloir :p Et oui ils sont tous les deux spéciaux héhé. Je vais te laisser découvrir Kiba qui je pense sera vraiment intéressant dans cette fic' (il sera moins stupide et bruyant que l'original). Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse. Je me relis, j'utilise même les trucs de correcteur sur internet mais sans un regard extérieur humain (telle une bêta qui se dévouerait) j'en fais quand même:/ désolée ^^' sinon merci pour ta review, elle m'a donné le sourire et merci de me suivre !

 **Note 1** : Le caractère de Naruto est assez OOC au départ mais bon, j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Pourtant Naruto restera toujours Naruto (vous comprendrez).

 **Note 2** : Je voudrais savoir si pour le prochain chapitre vous voulez que je mette le point de vue de Sasuke pour expliquer un peu son monde, ce qu'il est, leurs coutumes, etc. ou si ceux de Naruto et Kiba vous suffisent et que vous découvrirez ce monde à travers leurs yeux. Dans ce chapitre-ci j'ai fait un petit test à la fin pour voir. Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Note 3** : Je n'ai **toujours pas de bêta** mais si quelqu'un se dévoue je suis preneuse (je me relis mais quand c'est son propre écrit ben, on voit mal nos erreurs ^^')

Sur ce, place à la suite !

* * *

Naruto fût tout d'abord étonné par le froid ressenti. Puis vint la contrariété de penser être tombé encore une fois du lit car comme à son habitude il avait dû bouger énormément pendant son sommeil. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas le froid et l'humidité ressentis. Il fronça les sourcils, dérangé. Le silence était aussi une autre chose inexplicable. « Habitant » dans un orphelinat, il y avait toujours du bruit de part des disputes, des rires ou encore des cris sermonnant les plus turbulents. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et là, le choc. Il n'était absolument pas à l'orphelinat mais tout de même à terre. L'éclairage était assez faible, quelques torches par-ci par-là lui permettaient de voir son environnement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les énormes pierres mal dégrossies puis se dirigèrent vers les barreaux pour terminer sur d'autres énormes pierres… Son cerveau fit alors une pause ou plutôt… ses neurones semblèrent se connecter. Des barreaux ?! Il s'assit brusquement. Il était dans une prison ! Comment était-ce possible ?!

Une heure -au moins- ! Une heure qu'il s'égosillait afin que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi il était ici mais rien, quetchi, nada, peau d'zob* ! Personne ne lui avait fait la grâce de venir le voir. Il serra les dents et se frotta le cou. La patiente n'avait jamais été son fort et se savoir enfermer comme une bête faisait grimper dangereusement son taux de colère déjà facilement titillable. Alors que son agitation monta encore en flèche, des choses lui revinrent. Le manoir, la blague de ses amis, le trou noir et Karin… Karin était morte. Sa respiration se fit haletante. C'était lui. Un violent spasme lui tordit le ventre et il se mit à vomir.

Calmement il se réinstalla au sol après avoir vomi. Maintenant qu'il savait être un monstre… il était sans doute enfermé pour ça. Qu'était-il ? Il se sentait tellement normal, banal. La seule chose différente en lui était cet _**autre**_. Il ne savait pas comment le nommé autrement ni même qu'est-ce que c'était. Le choc de son horrible meurtre semblait lui avoir fait oublier comment il était arrivé ici. Il se frotta le cou, prit de démangeaisons. Depuis son réveil il ne cessait de ressentir un désagréable picotement au niveau de sa carotide. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de la police ? Il ne remettait nullement en cause son incarcération, maintenant qu'il savait le pourquoi de sa mise en arrêt. Mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il été dans le faux. Qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Alors qu'il se triturait les méninges pour se souvenir, le visage de Suigetsu s'imprima sur ses rétines. La douleur, l'incompréhension, la peur. Comment allait-il ? La dernière image qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un jeune homme brisé par sa faute. Naruto n'était pas idiot, il savait que quand le garçon reprendrait un tant soit peu ses esprits, il le haïra. Il souhaitera sans doute sa mort, seulement voilà, le blond ne voulait pas que son ami ressente ce genre de sentiment. Pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, ça non ! Juste par ce qu'il sait ce que la haine et la vengeance causent comme dommages et vous empêche de profiter de la vie. Il aimerait éviter ce genre de sentiments au jeune homme.

Tout à ses profondes réflexions et lamentations, il n'entendit pas une lourde porte s'ouvrir ni des pas s'approcher. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière au ton hargneux.

\- Bas les pattes ! Pervers ! Sale homo ! Pédophile ! Si tu poses encore ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi j'te tue ! T'entend !? Je te tue !

\- Kiba ?

Pourquoi son ami était là ?! Pourquoi semblait-il autant en colère qu'apeuré ? Que se passait-il ? Le visage du châtain lui apparut alors. Son visage et ses bras étaient griffés par endroit, sur son cou des marques de morsures étaient présentes, ses habits étaient en piteux états, lacérés et couvert de sang. S'était-il battu ? Soudain le regard noisette de son ami se posa sur lui et ses traits exprimèrent tout d'abord la surprise puis le soulagement.

\- Naruto !

Le garde ( ?) ouvrit la porte et poussa sans ménagement Kiba à l'intérieur. Il referma cette dernière et partit sans un mot. Le jeune homme se précipita sur le blond, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Après inspection, un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je pensais ne jamais te voir ouvrir les yeux !

Naruto regarda incrédule son ami. Pourquoi était-il lui aussi en cellule ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Que se passait-il ici à la fin ! Son ami dû voir son incompréhension car son visage réjouit se rembruni immédiatement. Avec lourdeur il se laissa tomber aux côtés du blond. Un soupire à fendre l'âme traversa ses lèvres et il entreprit d'expliquer leur situation à Naruto.

\- Écoute. Ce que je vais te dire ne va absolument pas te plaire. Elle ne me plaît pas plus non plus ceci-dit grommela-t-il. Surtout, ne panique pas.

\- De quoi tu parles Kiba. Moi j'ai toute les raisons d'être là… mais toi. Toi tu n'as jamais rien fait !

Il sentit son ami se tendre un instant à ses paroles pour finalement soupirer de nouveau.

\- Écoute. Tu penses surement être en prison pour Karin mais nan. J'ai eu la même perte de mémoire à mon réveil. Comme si nous embarquer dans un autre « monde » et « temps » ne suffisait pas, ce sont des fouteurs de merde dans ta tête. Surtout –il agrippa férocement les épaules de Naruto- ne te laisse jamais avoir, reste toujours sur tes gardes !

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête sans comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Devenait-il fou pour avoir été enfermé à tort ? Kiba sembla saisir le cheminement de ses pensées car il se réinstalla à ses côtés et posa la tête contre le mur froid.

\- Je ne suis pas fou. Du moins j'aurai préféré l'être. Au moins ce que je vis me paraîtrai plus… réel ? Et surtout moins glauque.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Tu te souviens de notre mauvaise blague au manoir et ce qui en a découlé mh ?

Son regard coula en biais vers son homologue qui baissa la tête piteusement, plein de remord. Un sourire triste se peignit sur le visage de Kiba.

Personne ne connaissait Naruto mieux que lui. Et découvrir le monstre qu'il est, devait le morfondre et sans aucun doute le dégoûter de lui-même. Le jeune homme était toujours quelqu'un de souriant, aimant les autres plus que de raison pour éviter tout nouveau rejet. Il se faisait d'ailleurs souvent trahir à cause des on-dit, de sa naïveté et de son trop grand cœur. Mais le châtain avait toujours soupçonné une part d'ombre en lui. Parfois quand il se pensait seul, ses yeux devenaient plus ombrageux, son sourire se ternissait. Kiba qui l'observait souvent savait à quel point il se sentait seul et incompris. Pourtant au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose de dangereux sommeillant en lui.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami blond se frotter le cou et fronça les sourcils. La trace était toujours là ou était-ce simplement le fait que son cou le gratte de façon totalement inoffensive. Il se mit sur les genoux et força Naruto à tourner son visage vers lui. Il retint difficilement un hoquet de stupeur. Là où le plus jeune enfoiré avait mordu le cou de son ami la peau était rouge –signe d'infection ou de réaction allergique- et un symbole était en train de se dessiner lentement mais surement.

\- Kiba ? Qu'est qu'y y'a ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué quoi que ce soit !

\- Je vais vite te dire dans les grandes lignes mais faut que quelqu'un vienne. Et tout de suite. Ton corps réagit très mal et je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

Naruto observa son ami fermer les yeux et rester statique telle une statue de marbre. Il captait rien depuis son réveil. S'il n'était pas en prison pour son meurtre alors que foutait-il là. Et Kiba agissait de façon hyper bizarre. Son ami sembla reprendre vie. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant pour se fixer à nouveau sur lui.

\- Il arrive. Je dois te dire quelques trucs essentiels. De un, on n'est pas en taule de façon légale –quoique je sais pas trop les lois d'ici- on n'est pas non plus dans notre monde. Je sais pas exactement où on est mais c'est clairement pas le Michigan et encore moins un pays occidental. L'époque semble différente aussi. Pas de voiture, pas de train. Rien de mécanique, électrique –d'où ces foutues torches- et ensuite… c'est là que ça se gâte. On a été… enlevés. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux en forme de soucoupe. Chui pas dingue ! Ceux qui nous ont enlevés sont deux frères mais clairement pas humain. A vrai dire je sais pas si dans ce monde y'en a –des humains j'veux dire- tu te souviens pas des deux… formes ? Avec la lune et tout le tralala ? Bon, tu finiras par t'en souvenir. Ce qu'y a c'est que ces deux-là cherchaient apparemment des… esclaves (?) mais pas n'importe qui apparemment. Fallait qu'ils soient capables de faire certains trucs. Bref j'ai pas tout saisi encore. Ce que je sais c'est qu'on a passé les tests –youhou chui ravi- au cas où c'était ironique. Car c'est là où c'est encore plus hard. On leur sert à tout. Oui oui à tout. On est leur repas, leur vide couille, leur coussin, leur défouloir. Je t'ai dit, me regarde pas comme ça. Si je te dis tout d'un coup tu vas me faire une syncope mais chui obligé de te mettre au courant car ils arrivent. Je pensais que le plus grand des enfoirés se déplacerait seul mais apparemment l'autre tâche s'est décidée à te voir.

Naruto resta bouche bée. C'était quoi ce foutu bordel. Kiba avait déjà subi tout ça ?! Et c'était qui ces deux connards ? D'où on les kidnappent sans sa permission et qu'en plus on les utilise comme on veut ?! Son sang bouillonna et à nouveau son cou le démangea. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait vaguement sur ce foutu picotement des pas se firent entendre. Il releva la tête, et attendit. Deux silhouettes se profilèrent au bout du couloir. Naruto se mit sur ses deux jambes prêt à en découdre avec ces enfoirés. Alors qu'il cherchait un plan réalisable les deux formes devinrent plus distinctes et deux hommes aux cheveux noirs apparurent. Tout plan d'évasion s'évapora à l'apparition du plus petit.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en flash. La lune et sa couleur étrange mais fascinante, le sang de Karin s'élevant vers deux formes, et l'apparition de ces deux créatures. Car oui, le blond comprit immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Il se dégageait d'eux une atmosphère lourde mais aussi surnaturelle. Il sentit un pincement à son bras et se reprit en voyant Kiba debout à ses côtés, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

La cellule s'ouvrit comme par magie et laissa un instant Naruto extatique face à ce tour. Alors que le plus grand se mit à sourire avec joie et se précipita sur Kiba –qui se dernier ne se priva pas pour lui mettre un coup de genou bien senti dans les parties- le plus jeune s'arrêta simplement à l'entrée de la cellule. Le jeune homme blond se sentit oppressé par le regard du cadet. Que lui voulait-il au juste ? Mal à l'aise il se mit à se balancer sur un pied puis l'autre. L'autre ne dit rien, n'approcha pas. Il se contenta de le fixer avec un air encore une fois mi-blasé mi-agacé. Cherchait-il à lui faire passer son mécontentement par le regard ? Ne tenant plus, il explosa.

\- Quoi tu veux ma photo peut-être ?! Car en plus de kidnapper les gens, vous savez pas parler ?! Parlons-en tiens de cet enlèvement ! Vous êtes qui pour vous permettre de faire ça ? On est pu au moyen-âge hein, fini les esclaves, fini les torches ! Maintenant, on prend une femme de ménage si on a trop la flemme pour ranger sa baraque ou se faire à manger, on prend une pute pour baiser si on est trop con pour trouver une nana ou un mec vu que vous avez l'air gay. On achète des coussins si on veut pas dormir la tête trop basse et si on veut taper on se met à la boxe ou que sais-je ! En plus on connait même pas vos prénom ! Merde à la fin.

Le souffle court, les sourcils froncés il attendit une réaction mais rien. Le silence. Il releva la tête et regarda tour à tour le plus jeune puis son ami avec le plus âgé. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte plus ou moins grande et des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Bah quoi. Personne vous a appris tout ça ou quoi ?!

Le premier semblant se reprendre fut le plus grand qui éclata de rire. Il se permit même d'essuyer une larme de rire. Naruto gonfla les joues, vexé.

\- Ahahah je pense petit frère ahaha que tu es tombé sur la pupille qu'il te fallait ahahah. Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer ahahah.

Le dit petit frère sembla lui aussi reprendre contenance et se renfrogna. Naruto malgré sa colère et la peur tenaillant ses entrailles ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du plus jeune. Il semblait irréel. Sa beauté était trop éblouissante.

\- Sasuke.

\- Ngné ?

\- Mon prénom. Sasuke.

\- Ah bah voilà ! C'est déjà ça. Et ça montre que tu sais parler !

L'éclat de rire du plus âgé fit grincer des dents le blond. Il plaignait sincèrement Kiba. Coulant un regard vers son ami il comprit qu'il était exaspéré par le plus grand. Alors qu'il regardait son ami il n'entendit ni ne vit Sasuke approcher. Il sursauta lorsque des doigts froids touchèrent son menton pour le tourner sans douceur. Son autre main vint toucher son cou et il se retint de justesse de laisser un gémissement lui échapper. Les picotements cessèrent immédiatement à son toucher. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de bien-être.

\- Alors petit frère ?

Le plus âgé semblait avoir repris son sérieux et fixait son jeune frère avec un air grave. Sasuke fronça les sourcils de façon imperceptible. Alors qu'il retira ses doigts et s'éloigna du captif, un couinement vint de la part du blond. Sa peau s'était mise rapidement à le brûler. Le brun se rapprocha d'un pas et la douleur sembla diminuer. Quand il revint à ses côtés et reposa à nouveau sa main sur lui il en ronronna presque. Que se passait-il ?!

\- Tch.

\- Alors c'est lui, c'est ça ?

\- Mh.

\- Père et mère ne vont sans doute pas apprécier.

\- Mh.

\- Quand ils vont savoir que tu l'as marqué – même si c'était par inadvertance-, ils vont devenir fous.

\- Mh.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ?

Mais j'en sais rien Itachi ! Je pensais juste avoir trouvé l'esclave parfait ! Pas mon Klesiaris* !

\- Wouah, tu es vraiment paniqué. En attendant, je te conseille de le prendre avec toi. En tant qu'esclave il le peut. Et certains des notre le font. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il existe peut-être un moyen de rompre ce qui vous lie ou alors un moyen de faire accepter ça aux parents…

\- Mh.

\- Euh… je voudrais pas couper court à votre discussion qui, si je saisis bien me concerne et parlez de moi comme si j'existais pas- mais je suis là ! De quoi vous parlez à la fin ! Je suis l'esclave de personne. C'est pigé ça ?!

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Comment cet… humain pouvait-il être son Klesiaris ?! Il avait certes des qualités indéniables telles que la combativité, l'effronterie ou encore un physique avenant mais c'était tout ! Pourtant depuis sa rencontre il ressentait une gêne quand il n'était pas près de lui. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention, obnubilé par ses fonctions qu'il avait récemment acquises. Mais maintenant qu'il en était proche et l'avait de nouveau touché, il avait ressenti cette connexion mais elle lui était indésirable. Il ne pouvait avoir _ça_ comme sa moitié. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Maintenant que la marque était là, il ne pourrait ni l'un ni l'autre s'éloigner de trop au risque de faire mourir son Klesiaris dans d'horrible souffrance et lui de mourir de dépérissement dû à la mort de sa moitié. Que devait-il faire ? Sans faire attention son corps s'était déplacé de façon assez proche afin que le blond ne souffre pas. Ce constat le renfrogna car il vit qu'inconsciemment le jeune homme s'était penché dans sa direction. Deux âmes liées ne pouvaient absolument pas passer pour maître/esclave. Leur comportement inconscient allait les mener droit à la mort.

De nouveau il se pinça l'arête du nez. Avec violence il repoussa l'humain. Le cri de surprise et de douleur lui transperça le cœur et il retint une grimace. Il ne devait surtout plus s'approcher de lui. Avec hargne il tourna son regard vers son grand frère qui avait suivi en silence l'action et le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas prophétisa son frère. Tu pourras le repousser autant de fois que tu le voudras, tu ressentiras cette douleur à chaque fois et de plus en plus intense.

\- Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Vociféra-t-il.

\- Et ? Tu crois que grand-mère était quoi ?

Sasuke observa interloqué le plus âgé.

\- Eh oui. On a du sang humain. Mais trêve de bavardage. Il doit remonter avec toi sinon ce sera encore pire que quand tu l'as repoussé. Ne me fais pas ces yeux là Otōto. Je sais que je ne suis pas lié mais j'ai vu les effets sur notre cousin Obito et je peux te dire qu'il se serait arraché la peau à main nue si je ne lui avais pas retrouvé Rin. Bon, prends sous le bras ton Klesiaris et va dans ta chambre avec. Moi je remonte aussi mon petit Kiba.

Et sur ces paroles il tira –littéralement- un Kiba récalcitrant tentant de le mordre. Sasuke observa le jeune humain à ses côtés au regard céruléen. Il semblait perdu. Des brides de pensées volaient jusqu'à lui chose étrange. Habituellement seuls ceux du même sang et très proche dans l'entourage pouvaient capter des brides de pensées. Celles du blond étaient entre sa fascination pour lui et l'envie de lui résister, ainsi que son inquiétude pour son ami parti avec Itachi. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Une forme de pensée plus primitive semblait lui parler à lui directement, lui dire de ne pas toucher à son humain qu'il était là avant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Sans chercher plus loin il attrapa le bras de son… esclave et le traîna à sa suite sans autre forme de procès.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire humain car je n'aime pas parler ni me répéter. Tu es mon esclave. Tu fais ce que je t'ordonne, tu dis ce que je te dis de dire, tu manges ce que je te donne, tu respires quand je te le dis. Ta vie m'appartient à partir de maintenant.

Il sentit le jeune homme freiner brutalement et ne put qu'à nouveau froncer les sourcils.

\- Eh bien toi écoute moi bien tonna le blond. Je suis pas ta chose. J'ai des droits. Et même si dans votre monde ça se passe pas comme ça, chez moi c'est ainsi. T'as beau avoir des super pouvoirs tu restes un petit con prétentieux qui vit sa vie bien doré chez papa et maman comme un bon garçon. Alors si tu veux pas que je hurle que je suis ton Kriesmachin, t'as plutôt intérêt à la couler douce avec moi.

\- Klesiaris déjà. Et ça veut dire quoi « la couler douce ».

\- Sérieux ? Vous vivez dans quelle ère demanda Naruto les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais ici, nous somme en 400 ème année de règne de père.

\- Ok j'pige rien. En gros vous vivez encore à l'eau froide qui coule pas du robinet et le fil à couper le beurre c'est dans longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le beurre mais effectivement.

\- Wouah vous êtes vraiment à la préhistoire. Et le beurre c'est pas qui mais quoi. Les dinosaures tu connais ?

\- Non. Ça se mange ?

\- Euh… si on veut. Mais ça existe plus. Maintenant c'est les hommes qui vivent sur la Terre. D'ailleurs… c'est comment qu'elle s'appelle ta planète ?

\- Planète. Tu parles de là où on vit ?

\- Mmmh… oui et non. La planète c'est l'ensemble de tous les territoires en plus des montagnes, des lacs, océans, etc. C'est pas très clair mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je suppose. Là où je vis c'est notre territoire et c'est le clan Uchiwa qui le tien. Après si on les regroupe tous c'est Konoha.

\- Hum… y'a plus que Konoha ou pas ?

\- Oui, Suna par exemple.

\- Alors Konoha est un pays. Et si on les englobe tous ?

\- Ah je vois. Alors notre planète s'appelle Namikaze.

\- Quel beau nom. Nous c'est juste « Terre ». La vôtre est plus cool.

\- Merci. Maintenant on y va.

\- Nan.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai dit nan. Tu captes l'américain ? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'on parle la même langue.

\- On ne parle pas Américain non. On parle Japonais ici. Tu parles cette langue depuis le début.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je connais pas un pet' de cette langue.

\- Pourtant si. Et j'ai dit on y va !

\- Je te redirai non à chaque fois. Je suis pas ton cleb's - chien- si tu préfères. Je veux que tu arrêtes ça et tout de suite. Si je dois venir avec toi, c'est avec politesse. J'vis peut-être en orphelinat mais je suis poli ! Et si j'ai faim, je mange, si je veux causer, j'le fait. Je suis têtu alors tu as plut-

Trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop bruyant. Sasuke emporta son paquet sur l'épaule et sorti des geôles. Il se permit un fin sourire en sentant la respiration lente de son Klesiaris dans le bas de son dos. Il était persuadé qu'à son réveil il sera d'autant plus bruyant mais pour l'heure il savoura sa présence et son silence…

* * *

*Klesiaris veut dire âme-soeur en gros. Mais le mot Klesiaris je le trouve beaucoup plus beau et classe et je voulais le mettre (esprit débile d'auteure je sais). D'autres mots inventés par mes soins feront sans doute leur apparition.

Et voilà. Bon le dialogue est assez long et légèrement suréaliste mais il le fallait. De un pour montrer un peu leurs joutes verbales, de deux montrer que Naruto et Sasuke vont avoir un looooong chemin à faire et de trois car j'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire x)

Sinon dites moi pour le point de vue de Sasuke. Est-ce que vous voulez un chapitre totalement dédié à lui et son monde ou vous vous en foutez xD


	4. Chapitre 3 : Marquant Déchu

Hey me revoilà avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents… J'ai même hésité à le scindé en deux ._. si vous trouvez que cela fait beaucoup, pour les futurs chapitres je ferais en sorte de les couper en deux.

Petite note #1 : Si j'ai mis du temps à publier, pour une fois, ce n'est pas de mon fait. En vrai j'ai eu le temps d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avances (c'est dire) mais du site. J'étais dans l'incapacité de poster mon chapitre (le site refusait tout ce que je lui proposais). Bref, je m'excuse encore pour cette attente non voulue

Petite note #2 : Je vais commencer à approfondir mon histoire. Donner corps à ce monde, un langage, je vais sans doute même faire plus tard un ou plusieurs chapitres axés sur Itachi ou Kiba afin de donner une dynamique différente. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre car si au départ je voulais en faire une histoire un peu simple sans trop m'étendre, j'ai commencé à réellement prendre goût à l'univers que je suis en train de créer. Il sera peut-être un peu maladroit, et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos ressentis et avis :D

NB : Sasuke âgé de 59 ans (mais semble physiquement en avoir 18/20 ans)

Itachi âgé de 72 ans (semble en avoir 25)

Je précise que c'est au regard humain qu'ils semblent avoir cet âge-là. De plus entre leurs deux mondes le temps évolue différemment.

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté une approche subtile afin d'avoir Sasuke mais je me suis fait prendre sur le fait…

Sur ce… bonne lecture !

Ere 400 de Fugaku Uchiwa

Sasuke Uchiwa était de glace. Le terme était sans aucun doute bien choisit. Son frère Itachi son ainé de quelques dizaines d'années essayait de lui arracher une réaction quelconque alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une perte de temps. Depuis ses 19 ans il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de joie, plus de peine, plus de peur. Rien. Nada. Il en avait oublié ce qu'était de ressentir « quelque chose ». Parfois une forme d'irritation arrivait à faire un cheminement jusqu'à lui comme en ce moment mais sinon rien.

-Itachi. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de faire ces ridicules grimaces qui ne sied pas du tout à ton rang ?

-Petit frère, tu es ce que l'on appelle un être totalement irrécupérable.

Le jeune Marquant tiqua légèrement. Ces paroles lui étaient… désagréables. Enfin, ce qu'il s'en faisait l'idée de la sensation de « désagréable ». Avec un léger soupir, il se détourne de son imbécile de frère. Comment cet être âgé de soixante-douze ans pouvait être aussi puéril. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Pour son futur soixantième anniversaire, son père lui avait donné carte blanche pour aller chercher son futur esclave primaire dans n'importe quelle Sphère.

Son attention s'était portée sur celle bleue que leur peuple appelait communément _La Dernière_ car elle était la plus jeune de toutes les Sphères répertoriées. Il ne savait d'où mais il se devait d'aller sur celle-ci. Itachi avait grimacé en disant que cette sphère n'était emplie que d'êtres frêles et éphémères. Pourtant Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'ira pas ailleurs. C'est en s'écriant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux Premiers Êtres pour avoir un petit frère aussi excentrique et différent qu'il finit par accepter de suivre Sasuke.

Leur venue était programmée pour le lendemain. Mais ils devaient apparaître là où du sang sera versé et qu'un être innocent bascule dans la monstruosité. Leur Maître Temps avait trouvé de par ses visions qu'une faille sera exploitable pendant dix minutes alors qu'un jeune humain perdra la tête et fera un massacre. Alors que le Maître Temps annonçait ce fait, son corps se crispa douloureusement et sans explication, fût réduit en cendre. Un silence lourd s'installa. Le regard vide, le plus jeune des Uchiwa observa leur Maître Temps qui venait subitement de partir en poussière sans que rien ne le touche.

Itachi était resté un instant bouche bée, ahurit par ce qui venait d'arriver sans explication possible. Comment était-ce possible. Leur père allait piquer une crise quand il allait apprendre que leur Maître Temps n'était plus… sans raison valable. Sasuke avait haussé les épaules et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « faudra enlever ça, ça fait désordre et faire venir son remplaçant» sans la moindre once de sentiment. Il se demandait chaque jour, où était passé son petit frère si joyeux et curieux de tout…

Il l'avait perdu ce jour où tout était flou.

Sasuke passa le reste de sa journée à regarder les documents concernant des rapports de leurs sentinelles aux abords de leur territoire. Les Déchirants étaient agités. Les Senteurs d'habitude si discrets s'étaient apparemment lancés dans la construction. De quoi ? Pour le moment les sentinelles ne savaient pas quoi. Les Sages semblaient craintifs. Que se passait-il ? Un mal serait près de leurs terres ? Le dernier rapport concernait un sujet plus préoccupant encore. Les Premiers Êtres seraient non loin. Malgré son manque d'émotion, Sasuke eut un accro dans sa respiration. La venue des Premiers Êtres était mauvais signe. Il finit par relever le nez de ses papiers pour voir qu'il était temps du Dernier Repas. Avec lenteur, il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale.

Le Dernier Repas se faisait dans un silence lourd. Itachi semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fait rare constata le cadet de la famille. En général il animait la conversation avec Mère étant donné que lui-même ne faisait aucun effort pour s'impliquer dedans. Et leur Père était toujours penché sur tel ou tel document n'ayant pas le temps de badiner. Le caractère de ses parents était tellement différent que Sasuke ne savait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Leur Mère n'étant pas d'extraction noble, il s'agissait d'un mariage entre Klesiaris. On pouvait lire de l'amour dans les prunelles de l'un comme de l'autre quand ils s'observaient. Pourtant leur caractère était diamétralement opposé.

Le plus jeune Uchiwa termina son Repas et salua comme de coutume il était la table avant de sortir. Il sortit du palais et se dirigea à la lisière de la forêt. Depuis peu, Père lui donnait certaines responsabilités concernant la gérance du royaume. Comme avec ces rapports qu'il recevait. Il n'en avait pas encore fait part à son paternel pour il ne savait quelle raison. Quelque chose fouillait en lui, une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela lui était étrange et… désagréable ? En bon fils comme le lui répétait son frère, il exécutait tout ordre donné, tel un bon Déchirant. La comparaison le laissait de glace, n'étant touché par aucune insulte. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore fait part de ce qu'il savait ? Mystère.

Il porta son regard sombre sur les arbres. Leurs branches étaient frémissantes encore ce soir. Pas de façon affolées, pas encore lui souffla une petite voix mais assez fréquemment pour qu'il sache que des êtres y étaient et s'agitaient. Les Sages étaient des créatures que peu d'êtres savaient à quoi ils ressemblaient, pourtant ils étaient aussi précieux que les Gardhiens. Ils étaient ceux qui sonnaient l'alerte. Il vit au loin quelques Senteurs portant nombres de matériaux avec flegme, pourtant il sut que ceci n'était que pour donner le change. Leur corps était en train de devenir de plus en plus vaporeux, signe d'une grande inquiétude.

L'air était frais sans trop l'être et alors qu'il se perdait dans ses questionnements, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Faisant volteface, il tomba nez à nez avec l'une de ses domestiques. Cette dernière lâcha un petit cri et il se demanda s'il y avait une chance pour que s'il écrase sa paume sur son cou et y plante ses griffes pour en ressortir son larynx elle se tairait. Cette idée finissait tout juste à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau que sa main s'y plaqua et le fit. Les yeux exorbités, la jeune Marquant posa ses mains sur son cou ensanglanté. Lui, il ferma les yeux et écouta le silence seulement coupé par les bruits de suffocations de la domestique. Étant immortel, elle ne mourra pas, alors pourquoi continuer à le déranger pendant son instant de paix avec ses gargouillis. Finalement il aurait dû la tuer, ainsi la paix serait revenue. Il s'était montré « clément » comme disait Itachi mais elle continuait ses bruits. D'un geste sec il lui fit signe de partir, chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Le silence revenu il se mit en marche. Ses appartements étaient finalement le seul endroit sûr où personne ne le dérangeait. Il ne cherchait la compagnie de personne, n'en éprouvait ni le désir d'en avoir ni de la tristesse de ne pas en avoir. Il n'avait pas « d'ami », de « confident ». Rien. Et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid en vrai.

Il savait qu'au final son frère viendra lui faire la morale sur ce qu'il avait fait à cette pauvre mais lui ne saisissait pas. Il ne l'avait pas tué, il n'avait donc rien fait de _mal_. La seule chose qu'il comprenait dans _ce n'est pas bien_ c'était qu'il ne devait pas tuer chaque chose ou être qui le changeait de ses habitudes ou le surprenait comme à l'instant. Pourquoi ? Car c'était _mal_. En revanche c'était _bien_ quand il ne blessait personne pour rien. Son aîné tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre tout ça. Pourtant ça lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit afin de se « reposer ». Dormir était quelque chose qu'il devait faire pour que son corps récupère, mais ne trouvait pas cela agréable comme n'arrêtait pas de le proclamer Kabuto, le garde qui lui avait été attribué depuis quelques années. Il ferma les yeux et avant que le sommeil ne le fauche, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était ce fourmillement en lui et ce silence quant à ces rapports…

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke se sentait cotonneux. C'est-à-dire autre chose qu'indifférent. Il n'y fit pourtant pas attention, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Il avait dormi tout le premier quart et le second était bien entamé. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait avoir son esclave primaire.

Un esclave primaire. Sasuke n'avait pas le sentiment d'en vouloir mais n'allait pas rompre la tradition pour un manque d'envie. Les esclaves primaires pourvoient en général à tout. Ils permettaient d'éviter les commérages d'une liaison, si la chasse n'était pas au rendez-vous, servaient de réserve sûre et non polluée. Certains esclaves finissaient comme confident de leur maître.

Le jeune Marquant se prépara en vue de sa journée sortant de son quotidien. Jamais il n'était allé sur la Dernière. Son Père lui avait juste expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une Sphère sans grande importance si ce n'est que les êtres là-bas se nommaient humains. Qu'ils étaient des non immortels. Qu'ils étaient fragiles. Qu'ils leur ressemblaient mais qu'ils n'avaient pas de crocs et que leurs yeux pouvaient avoir différentes teintes. Pour la première fois, Sasuke s'était légèrement senti intéressé par quelque chose et avait décidé que c'est là-bas qu'il irait pour aller chercher son esclave. Père avait haussé insensiblement un sourcil mais acquiescé.

Sasuke et son frère devaient partir vers le milieu du dernier quart, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se plonger encore un instant dans les rapports de la veille. De son manque d'émotion, le brun avait pallié cela par des sens plus aiguisés que ses semblables et une extraordinaire compréhension des mécaniques de stratégies. Si aucun des clans ne semblaient chercher la guerre, semblant tous se préparer à une posture défensive possible, alors qui ? Une nouvelle menace pesait sur leur Sphère ? A moins que les Premiers Êtres soient la réponse. Pourtant il était convaincu que ce n'était pas eux.

Il passa toute la fin du second quart et le troisième à se creuser la tête sur ce danger approchant. A la fin du troisième quart, son frère arriva et entra sans frapper. Sasuke releva la tête, l'expression impassible. Itachi semblait furieux et en même temps incrédule. Il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre avant d'exploser.

-Tu te rends comptes ! Faire ça à une domestique. La pauvre.

Ah. C'était pour ça. Il avait oublié.

-Itachi tenta le plus jeune sachant que quand il partait dans des monologues, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Je…

-Mais que se passe-t-il dans ta foutue tête petit frère stupide. Elle fait partie de la maisonnée ! Peut-être que tu n'as aucun sentiment mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, gêné. Il le savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas touché par ces mots, mais aujourd'hui ça le gênait. Il se sentait dans l'inconfort. Il ne l'avait pas tué cette domestique. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se faire rabrouer par son aîné ? Il était discipliné lors des Repas, de la chasse ou des conseils. Il travaillait correctement. Alors pourquoi on s'en prenait toujours à lui pour de malheureux accidents qui étaient sans réelle gravité ? Itachi continuait sans se préoccuper de la lueur qui apparut dans les yeux de son cadet.

La première depuis quarante ans.

-Bon sang Sasuke. Que vais-je faire de toi ! La pauvre pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle en a pour la journée pour se régénérer… Heureusement qu'elle est venue vers moi et pas Père.

-Itachi… retenta le brun.

D'un geste de la main, son frère le fit taire. Il était vraiment abasourdit par son comportement. Le jeune Marquant passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure ébène. Il savait qu'il en aurait jusqu'à leur départ et décida de s'installer mieux sur sa chaise et attendre que son aîné se fatigue. Il s'autorisa même à fermer à demi ses paupières et repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Les Senteurs avaient toutes sortent de matériaux, du bois, de la pierre, de la mousse, et d'autres. Mais il remarqua qu'il s'agissait que de matériaux existant naturellement. Préparaient-ils des sorts ? Son frère tapa du poing sur son bureau. Paresseusement le jeune Marquant rouvrit les yeux.

-Dis-le tout de suite si je t'endors Sasuke.

Ah. Quand Itachi prenait ce ton de voix, mieux valait filer droit.

-Non mais maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je n'ai pas tué cette femelle. Je ne l'ai pas démembré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'admonestes de la sorte. Dois-je promettre que je ne sortirai plus de larynx sans prévenir ?

Son frère soupira en secouant la tête. Qu'avait-il encore dit.

-Sasuke dit-il de façon lasse. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as fait…

Voyant l'air neutre de son cadet il soupira une nouvelle fois. La seule consolation du plus âgé était, qu'effectivement son frère n'avait pas tué ou démembré cette pauvre femelle. Malgré son air impassible, il prenait ses remontrances en considération et c'était assez réconfortant. Pourtant il ne semblait pas comprendre que l'on ne pouvait pas faire ce genre d'acte à tour de bras. Au fond il plaignait le futur esclave primaire de son frère. Allait-il survivre plus d'une journée ? Il en doutait… Il finit par laisser tomber. Il mit une pichenette sur le front de son si insensible petit frère en guise de punition.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement. Itachi ne lâchait pas cette manie qu'il avait de lui donner ce petit coup sur le front. Il se redressa et s'étira. Il était bientôt temps d'y aller. Il s'intrigua un instant.

-Où est Kisame ?

-Je le laisse ici aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas l'emmener dans cette Sphère.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Kisame était l'esclave primaire de son frère. Il s'agissait d'un Déchirant. Avec pour bête un être aux dents plus aiguisées que n'importe quel Marquant. La bête adorait l'eau ce qui n'était pas le cas de son esclave. Et cela donnait des situations pour le moins étrange, du point de vue de Sasuke, mais Itachi trouvait cela hilarant. Le Déchirant était du genre bourru comme aimait le répéter son aîné.

Il finit par se relever et d'un regard invita son frère à le suivre.

-Un Maître Temps a-t-il était trouvé ? Questionna le plus petit.

-Oui. D'ailleurs Père était assez maussade de savoir que le dernier en date avait fini en cendre sans raison.

-Hm.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si ce dernier avait fini ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas touché. Il finit par arriver devant la porte menant à la pièce du Maître Temps. Il s'agissait vraiment d'êtres à part de toutes celle de la Sphère. Une sorte d'anomalie dans les gênes. Ils n'appartenaient à aucune caste particulière, vendant leurs services. S'ils trouvaient goût à l'emplacement où ils étaient, ils y élisaient domicile. Ils étaient peu nombreux et étaient précieux. Le dernier en date avait servi pendant près de deux cents ans leur famille. Il imaginait très bien leur paternel être renfrogné à la perte de ce dernier mais lui ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Entrant sans frapper, il y trouva le nouveau Maître Temps.

Ce dernier était grand. Très grand même et massif. Il avait une longue crinière blanche et quand il se tourna pour faire face aux visiteurs, Sasuke aperçu de nombreuses pustules sur son visage. Deux longs traits rouges partant de ses yeux jaunes jusqu'au bas de ses joues. Il était différent de l'autre Maître Temps. Un ancien Déchirant peut-être ?

-Bienvenues jeunes Maîtres dit le nouveau propriétaire des lieux.

Sa voix était grave mais clairement amusé. Une raison spécifique à son amusement dû à leur arrivée ? Aucune idée. Pourtant malgré son manque de sentiment, Sasuke su dans l'instant que cet être ne lui sera pas agréable. La lueur rieuse de son regard alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient lui fit pincer les lèvres. Coulant un regard vers son aîné il vit que ce dernier n'avait pas la même opinion.

-Maître Temps Jiraya salua Itachi. Père vous a informé je suppose.

-Bien sûr. Mais je le savais depuis fort longtemps, à moins que ce ne soit hier ? Qu'importe. Je savais que je serais ici et pourquoi. Et..

Le regard du Maître Temps se fît vague. Oubliez. Il regarda un instant les deux Marquants.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ?

Ah. Il semblait pire que le précédent. Il était perdu dans l'espace-temps… Ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour les instants présents. Son frère sembla perdu un instant puis reprit contenance.

-Une faille pour mon frère et moi Maître Temps.

-Ah oui ! Suis-je distrait.

Tout guilleret il pianota sur une plaque. Des symboles s'élevèrent dans les airs. Une langue encore plus ancienne que leur Rhust, la langue ancienne des Marquants. Les symboles aux reflets argentés se déposèrent autour de leurs poignets.

-Celui de gauche vous permettra d'y aller. Le second de revenir mais n'oubliez pas l'incantation.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-Il vous faudra le marquer afin de revenir aussi.

Sasuke ne saisit pas le sens de la phrase. Ils ne marquaient que leur Klesiaris. Et sans savoir pourquoi, le brun était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas. Il était trop anormal. Qui voudrait d'un type qui ne ressent rien ? Enchaîner quelqu'un à lui alors qu'il ne saura jamais sourire pour cet être ou encore lui rendre son amour ? S'il était possible d'aimer un être tel que lui, il va s'en dire. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas d'âme sœur et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors que les symboles finirent de s'incruster, le Maitre Temps psalmodia en une langue inconnue aux deux frères. Leur poignet gauche se mit à luire et la pièce s'effaça lentement à leurs yeux. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement le Maitre Temps reprit d'une voix absente.

-Bonne chance Marquant Déchu. Que ton Détenteur ait pitié de toi. Ils sont spéciaux…

Itachi tourna son visage vers son petit frère. Ce dernier avait un regard vivant l'espace d'un seconde mais il le vit. Ce regard était le même que Obito avant qu'il ne soit avec son âme sœur. Celui d'une réelle souffrance. Comment était-ce possible ? La lueur disparut aussitôt de son regard quand il le tourna vers lui. Avait-il rêvé ? Non. Son frère était encore quelque part. Il en avait la preuve en cet instant. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Que son humain soit spécial. Qu'il le soit pour le bien de son frère pria-t-il. Et ils disparurent de la pièce.

Alors que leur corps se disloquait en millier de particules pour se diriger vers la Dernière, Sasuke s'interrogea. Quel était ce remous en lui aux paroles du Maitre Temps ? Ils finirent par arriver. Son corps absorba le sang afin de se reconstituer. Il s'agissait là d'une des conditions du voyage pour son espèce. Il se devait de trouver un endroit où un massacre était fait afin de pouvoir se rétablir. Alors que petit à petit leur silhouette se dessinait, il commença à voir son environnement. Un petit château ? Délabré en revanche. Devant eux se tenait deux frêles êtres.

Il survola à peine du regard le brun mais resta fixé sur le blond. Il n'était pas très grand, une chevelure en désordre mais d'un blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il tiqua à ces pensées. Comme si en réalité il avait déjà vue cette blondeur. Son regard s'attarda sur ses yeux. Ils étaient… magnifiques fût le mot qui lui vint en premier. Il serra les lèvres. Voilà une nouveauté. Il ressentait. Ces yeux à l'innocence presque irréelle tranchaient avec le sang maculant son corps. Un Être Supérieur ? Il n'était assurément pas humain pour être d'une beauté pareil. Sasuke sentit un accro. Que les Premiers Êtres aient pitiés de lui et de ce cœur qui semblait reprendre vie en cet instant.

Son frère rompit le charme.

-Tu vois petit frère. Ils sont spéciaux.

Ah ça, il en était certain concernant le blond. Ce dernier le dévorait du regard. Semblait hypnotisé par son allure. L'humain porta un instant son regard vers son frère et il fit de même. Ce dernier avait son sourire d'affamé et le regard braqué sur l'autre humain.

-Ne le mange pas dit-il simplement à l'adresse du plus vieux.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur celui qui l'intéressait. Il vit un frisson parcourir le corps du blond dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Alors il lui faisait de l'effet. Ce constat lui plut. Et soudain, il sembla comprendre la dangerosité qu'ils étaient et fusilla Sasuke de son regard céruléen. Il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de son épine dorsale.

-Lui dit Sasuke en désignant le blond, est mien.

Itachi observa un instant son cadet. L'intonation de sa voix ! Le regard qu'il avait sur le blond… D'abord surpris, il laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il en était sûr maintenant. Son petit frère allait lui revenir.

-Bien sûr petit frère. Son ami est plus à mon goût.

-Mh.

-Il est l'heure observa le plus vieux. Prend le et ne le tient pas trop fort pour pas le tuer.

Il fusilla du regard son aîné. Comment pouvait-il oser penser qu'il allait faire du mal cet Être… C'était d'un ridicule effarant. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ose remettre en question sa retenue le fît voir rouge… littéralement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que trop de choses se bousculaient en lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de les analyser. Ils manquaient de temps et il s'approcha du blond qui le fixait toujours. Ce dernier semblait loin d'ici. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'humain et l'odeur qu'il sentit mélangé au sang le fit frémir. Il lui murmura à l'oreille un « accroche-toi à moi. Le voyage commence ».

Ses dents s'étaient légèrement allongées. Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ses propres gestes il enfonça brutalement ses pointes dans le cou halé mais frêle du garçon. Le goût du sang explosa dans sa bouche comme le meilleur des mets. Dans les méandres de son inconscience, une petite voix lui chuchota que c'était lui. Qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Mais ses sens étaient tellement retournés qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Et alors que l'humain s'affaissait dans ses bras, il lança l'incantation.

De retour dans leur Sphère, Sasuke encore enivré par le sang de son esclave primaire ne remarqua pas le sourire du Maitre Temps ni l'ahurissement de son frère. Il tenait d'ailleurs le blond contre lui avec douceur. Avec une quasi tendresse, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front du garçon. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne voulait ni se détacher de ce corps, ni attendre que ce dernier se réveille pour l'avoir dans sa chambre.

Pourtant la tradition était claire. L'esclave primaire devait se réveiller seul, dans sa cellule. Sasuke n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi ce rituel car sans grand intérêt pour lui à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, il voulait transgresser cette fichue règle. Il leva un regard vers son frère qui portait toujours l'autre garçon.

-Non on ne peut pas petit frère.

Ledit petit frère se renfrogna. Avoir la capacité de lire l'esprit était d'un inconfort par moment. Aucune intimité…

Itachi était… abasourdit. Et le terme était faible. Son petit frère changeait à une allure stupéfiante. Il était certain que ce dernier ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Pourtant ses yeux s'étaient rougis d'émotion ! Il avait fait montre d'agacement, et à l'instant, de tendresse. Serait-ce le Klesiaris de son cadet ? Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas que Sasuke réagisse totalement comme le ferait une âme sœur. Non. S'il l'avait trouvé, il ne serait pas en train de descendre avec lui les marches menant aux cellules afin d'y déposer le corps inconscient de son âme. Pourtant…

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son humain ne se réveillait toujours pas. Ses émotions étaient un flot continu sans qu'il ne saisisse quoi que ce soit. Tout l'irritait. Alors pour ne pas devenir dingue, il s'était plongé dans son travail. De nouveaux rapports étaient apparus tous plus inquiétant les uns que les autres. Tous les êtres semblaient de plus en plus agités. Les Sages lançaient un début d'alerte. Les Premiers Êtres furent aperçu à quelques milliers de leur territoire…

Itachi perturba les inquiétudes du cadet en fanfare. L'autre humain s'était éveillé la veille et il avait décidé de le trimballer partout. Cela aussi le rendait irrité. Comment se faisait-il que le blond ne se soit toujours pas éveillé alors que ce banal humain l'était ? Son aîné s'installa sur son lit avec le mortel sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se débattit, donnant coup de coude, mordant, griffant.

D'un œil exaspéré il regarda les deux idiots qui empiétaient sur son espace personnel.

-Itachi. Tiens mieux en laisse ce mortel.

-Mais il est mieux avec toutes ses facultés ! Bougonna l'aîné.

Sasuke soupira fortement. Son frère a toujours préféré les esclaves sauvages, ressemblant à des Déchirants dominés par leur bête. Il regrettait vraiment le moment les années où il ne ressentait rien et que les extravagances de son aîné ne le touche pas.

-Lâche moi connard grogna l'humain.

-Voyons, ce ne serait plus aussi romantique si je faisais cela !

-Itachi… tu vois bien qu'il est blessé de partout ton nouveau jouet. Et étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un humain, il se brise plus facilement. N'est-ce pas toi qui me conseillais sur leur fragilité ?

Itachi râla pour la forme mais son petit frère avait raison. Il ne devait pas trop tirer sur la corde. Son petit Kiba était un émerveillement pour lui. Il était vif, combatif, malgré ses propos vraiment peu reluisant, il était en tout point ce qu'il recherchait. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son esclave lui échapper et prêt à s'enfuir. Où ? Il supposait que le fuyard n'en avait aucune idée lui-même. Il tendit le bras et accrocha le haut du garçon.

-Tututut. Tu crois aller où comme ça mon mignon.

-Putain, j'vais te faire bouffer tes paroles par tes couilles sale connard.

Sasuke grimaça. Cet humain n'avait vraiment aucun vocabulaire décent. Il vit les deux idiots -comme il aimait le répéter chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble- se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant qu'ils ne la franchissent, il demanda.

-Tu étais venu pour une raison particulière ?

-Ah oui ! Le garde des cellules m'a rapporté que ton petit humain était proche de l'éveil.

Le jeune Marquant eut un accro dans sa respiration. Enfin. Il entendit à peines les deux autres sortir sous les insultes du plus petit à l'encontre de son frère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au temps passant jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi entre dans sa chambre de nouveau, l'air soucieux. Fronçant les sourcils il observa le plus vieux.

-Que se passe-t-il.

-C'est ton humain. Il est réveillé mais ça va mal.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers les geôles. Son frère sur les talons. Arrivés en bas, il laissa Itachi passer devant. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son humain alors que les émotions se bousculaient en lui. De par sa volonté, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Itachi se jeta au cou de Kiba, l'air sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Lui fixa le blond. Il se sentit ridicule de s'être précipité ici alors qu'il semblait aller bien. Et soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Perdu dans sa contemplation, l'humain eut l'air de perdre patience et explosa.

-Quoi tu veux ma photo peut-être ?! Car en plus de kidnapper les gens, vous savez pas parler ?! Parlons-en tiens de cet enlèvement ! Vous êtes qui pour vous permettre de faire ça ? On est pu au moyen-âge hein, fini les esclaves, fini les torches ! Maintenant, on prend une femme de ménage si on a trop la flemme pour ranger sa baraque ou se faire à manger, on prend une pute pour baiser si on est trop con pour trouver une nana ou un mec vu que vous avez l'air gay. On achète des coussins si on veut pas dormir la tête trop basse et si on veut taper on se met à la boxe ou que sais-je ! En plus on connait même pas vos prénoms ! Merde à la fin.

Le plus jeune des deux Marquant resta un moment interdit. Qu'était-ce une « femme de ménage ». Une domestique ? « Une pute » ? Une esclave ? Et bon sang, c'est quoi la « boxe » ?! Et ce débit de parole ! Il se plaignait d'Itachi mais là…

-Bah quoi. Personne vous a appris tout ça ou quoi ?! Dit le blond, d'un ton furieux.

Itachi explosa de rire. Alors là, son petit frère avait tiré le gros lot.

-Ahahah je pense petit frère ahaha que tu es tombé sur la pupille qu'il te fallait ahahah. Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer ahahah.

Sasuke plissa des yeux. Son frère allait en rire pendant au moins une décennie de s'être fait fermer le clapet par son esclave primaire dès leur première conversation. Grognant, il choisit tout de même de répondre à l'un des critères que le blond avait énoncé, à savoir ; Se présenter…

-Sasuke.

-Ngné ?

-Mon prénom. Sasuke.

-Ah bah voilà ! C'est déjà ça. Et ça montre que tu sais parler !

Son abruti de frère osa de nouveau rire. Cette fois, il ne laissera pas passer cet affront. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment il s'approcha du blond alors qu'il avait le regard fixé sur les deux idiots. Une lueur d'agacement s'accrocha dans ses prunelles et Sasuke apprécia de voir qu'il n'aimait pas non plus l'humour de son aîné.

Il approcha l'une de ses mains et attrapa le visage du garçon assez rudement et le tourna. De son autre main il laissa ses doigts toucher la marque. Premiers Êtres tout puissants ! Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait marqué ! Mais à quoi il pensait ! Rien que de toucher sa peau lui fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne. Et la réaction de son esclave n'était pas mieux.

-Alors petit frère ?

Impossible était le seul mot qui lui vint… et pourtant. La marque était restée et s'infectait car il était trop loin de lui… Avec colère il s'éloigna de l'humain.

-Tch.

-Alors c'est lui, c'est ça ?

-Mh.

Mais comment étais-ce possible ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin…

-Père et mère ne vont sans doute pas apprécier.

-Mh.

Mais ça il s'en cognait sérieusement.

-Quand ils vont savoir que tu l'as marqué – même si c'était par inadvertance-, ils vont devenir fous.

-Mh.

Ça, c'était sûr. Mais là encore, ça ne regardait que lui.

-Du coup on fait quoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien Itachi ! Je pensais juste avoir trouvé l'esclave parfait ! Pas mon Klesiaris !

-Wouah, tu es vraiment paniqué. En attendant, je te conseille de le prendre avec toi. En tant qu'esclave il le peut. Et certains des notre le font. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il existe peut-être un moyen de rompre ce qui vous lie ou alors un moyen de faire accepter ça aux parents…

-Mh.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Enfin. Si le cœur battant à tout rompre et la sueur couvrant ses tempes faisait partie des symptômes de la panique.

-Euh… je voudrais pas couper court à votre discussion qui, si je saisis bien me concerne et parlez de moi comme si j'existais pas- mais je suis là ! De quoi vous parlez à la fin ! Je suis l'esclave de personne. C'est pigé ça ?!

Il regarda le fragile humain. Il était réellement bruyant. Se serait-il trompé ? Pourtant rien que de couler un regard à l'autre humain le fît se détourner aussitôt. Non c'était bien ce blond. Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Comment cet… humain pouvait-il être son Klesiaris ?! Il avait certes des qualités indéniables telles que la combativité, l'effronterie ou encore un physique avenant mais c'était tout ! Pourtant depuis sa rencontre il ressentait une gêne quand il n'était pas près de lui. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention, obnubilé par ses fonctions qu'il avait récemment acquises.

Mais maintenant qu'il en était proche et l'avait de nouveau touché, il avait ressenti cette connexion mais elle lui était indésirable. Il ne pouvait avoir ça comme sa moitié. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Maintenant que la marque était là, il ne pourrait ni l'un ni l'autre s'éloigner de trop au risque de faire mourir son Klesiaris dans d'horrible souffrance et lui de mourir de dépérissement dû à la mort de sa moitié. Que devait-il faire ? Sans faire attention son corps s'était déplacé de façon assez proche afin que le blond ne souffre pas. Ce constat le renfrogna car il vit qu'inconsciemment le jeune homme s'était penché dans sa direction. Deux âmes liées ne pouvaient absolument pas passer pour maître/esclave. Leur comportement inconscient allait les mener droit à la mort.

De nouveau il se pinça l'arête du nez. Avec violence il repoussa l'humain. Le cri de surprise et de douleur lui transperça le cœur et il retint une grimace. Il ne devait surtout plus s'approcher de lui. Avec hargne il tourna son regard vers son grand frère qui avait suivi en silence l'action et le cheminement de ses pensées.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas prophétisa son frère. Tu pourras le repousser autant de fois que tu le voudras, tu ressentiras cette douleur à chaque fois et de plus en plus intense.

-Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Et ? Tu crois que grand-mère était quoi ?

Sasuke observa interloqué le plus âgé.

-Eh oui. On a du sang humain. Mais trêve de bavardage. Il doit remonter avec toi sinon ce sera encore pire que quand tu l'as repoussé. Ne me fais pas ces yeux là Otōto. Je sais que je ne suis pas lié mais j'ai vu les effets sur notre cousin Obito et je peux te dire qu'il se serait arraché la peau à main nue si je ne lui avais pas retrouvé Rin. Bon, prends sous le bras ton Klesiaris et va dans ta chambre avec. Moi je remonte aussi mon petit Kiba.

Et sur ces paroles il tira –littéralement- un Kiba récalcitrant tentant de le mordre. Sasuke observa le jeune humain à ses côtés au regard céruléen. Il semblait perdu. Des brides de pensées volaient jusqu'à lui chose étrange. Habituellement seuls ceux du même sang et très proche dans l'entourage pouvaient capter des brides de pensées. Celles du blond étaient entre sa fascination pour lui et l'envie de lui résister, ainsi que son inquiétude pour son ami parti avec Itachi. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Une forme de pensée plus primitive semblait lui parler à lui directement, lui dire de ne pas toucher à son humain qu'il était là avant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Sans chercher plus loin il attrapa le bras de son… esclave et le traina à sa suite sans autre forme de procès.

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire humain car je n'aime pas parler ni me répéter. Tu es mon esclave. Tu fais ce que je t'ordonne, tu dis ce que je te dis de dire, tu manges ce que je te donne, tu respires quand je te le dis. Ta vie m'appartient à partir de maintenant.

Il sentit le jeune homme freiner brutalement et ne put qu'à nouveau froncer les sourcils.

-Eh bien toi écoute moi bien tonna le blond. Je suis pas ta chose. J'ai des droits. Et même si dans votre monde ça se passe pas comme ça, chez moi c'est ainsi. T'as beau avoir des super pouvoirs tu restes un petit con prétentieux qui vit sa vie bien doré chez papa et maman comme un bon garçon. Alors si tu veux pas que je hurle que je suis ton Kriesmachin, t'as plutôt intérêt à la couler douce avec moi.

C'était quoi ces histoires de droits. Lui était prétentieux ? C'était plutôt ce blond qui n'était qu'un esclave primaire mais osait lui parler sur ce ton.

-Klesiaris déjà. Et ça veut dire quoi « la couler douce ».

-Sérieux ? Vous vivez dans quelle ère demanda Naruto les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais ici, nous somme en 400 ème année de règne de père.

-Ok j'pige rien. En gros vous vivez encore à l'eau froide qui coule pas du robinet et le fil à couper le beurre c'est dans longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas qui est le beurre mais effectivement.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette conversation. Le blond ne lui laissait pas une seconde de réflexion qu'il enchainait déjà.

-Wouah vous êtes vraiment à la préhistoire. Et le beurre c'est pas qui mais quoi. Les dinosaures tu connais ?

-Non. Ça se mange ?

-Euh… si on veut. Mais ça existe plus. Maintenant c'est les hommes qui vivent sur la Terre. D'ailleurs… c'est comment qu'elle s'appelle ta planète ?

-Planète. Tu parles de là où on vit ?

-Mmmh… oui et non. La planète c'est l'ensemble de tous les territoires en plus des montagnes, des lacs, océans, etc. C'est pas très clair mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je suppose. Là où je vis c'est notre territoire et c'est le clan Uchiwa qui le tien. Après si on les regroupe tous c'est Konoha.

-Hum… y'a plus que Konoha ou pas ?

-Oui, Suna par exemple.

-Alors Konoha est un pays. Et si on les englobe tous ?

-Ah je vois. Alors notre planète s'appelle Namikaze.

-Quel beau nom. Nous c'est juste « Terre ». La vôtre est plus cool.

-Merci. Maintenant on y va.

-Nan.

-Pardon ?!

Il avait répondu patiemment à toutes ses questions et il refusait encore ?! Trop de choses se bousculaient en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri, à décrypter ces ressenties… Il sentait par moment des vagues de surplus, quelque chose comme la colère le saisir à l'intérieur et monter lentement. Et là il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait trouvé cela plaisant ces questions/réponses. Même si l'idée de lui arracher le larynx le titillait sérieusement.

-J'ai dit nan. Tu captes l'américain ? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'on parle la même langue.

-On ne parle pas Américain non. On parle Japonais ici. Tu parles cette langue depuis le début.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je connais pas un pet' de cette langue.

-Pourtant si. Et j'ai dit on y va !

-Je te redirai non à chaque fois. Je suis pas ton cleb's - chien- si tu préfères. Je veux que tu arrêtes ça et tout de suite. Si je dois venir avec toi, c'est avec politesse. J'vis peut-être en orphelinat mais je suis poli ! Et si j'ai faim, je mange, si je veux causer, j'le fait. Je suis têtu alors tu as plut-

Trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop bruyant. Sasuke emporta son paquet sur l'épaule et sorti des geôles. Il se permit un fin sourire en sentant la respiration lente de son Klesiaris dans le bas de son dos. Il était persuadé qu'à son réveil il sera d'autant plus bruyant mais pour l'heure il savoura sa présence et son silence…

Petit dico de tout ce lexique :

Les Marquants : Êtres qui marquent leurs proies, apparence humaine avec des dents aiguisées lors de la chasse ou d'émotions puissantes. Yeux noirs virant au rouge sanglant sous émotion. Leur vision devient elle aussi rouge à ce moment-là.

Maître Temps : Il s'agit d'un être aux pouvoirs d'entrevoir l'avenir ou le passé en se concentrant sur une demande particulière. Capable d'ouvrir un passage dans la faille du temps.

Les Déchirants : Êtres ayant une bête en eux à l'apparence humaine. Sertie de crocs et regard argenté quand la bête est présente. La bête de chaque Déchirant est différente de part son apparence, son caractère et goûts. Déchirent leur proie.

Les Senteurs : Êtres aux sens aiguisés, ont un corps semi terrestre, semi-éthéré. Leur apparence est proche de l'humain de par leur visage et buste uniquement. Capable d'utiliser ce qui les entoure tels les éléments.

Les Sages : Êtres parmi les plus vieux de la Sphère Namikaze. Peu ont vu à quoi ils ressemblent mais sont réfléchis et sont les premiers à donner l'alerte par des frémissements dans les forêts, les montagnes ou dans les clapotis des vagues lorsqu'un danger approche.

Les Gardhiens : Entités non ancrées dans le temps, protégeant la Sphère Namikaze depuis sa naissance avec les Premiers Êtres.

Premiers Êtres : Ils sont ce qui s'approche des Dieux. D'une puissance redoutée, leurs longues années de vie les ont rendus à moitié fou et sèment la panique et la mort sur leur passage lors de leurs crises. Ils n'ont pas de réelle forme, se transforment en ce qu'ils veulent mais ces dernières décennies ont opté pour celle humaine.

Sphère : Le vocabulaire est différent. Le mot « planète » n'existe pas. C'est Naruto qui apprend ce terme à Sasuke. Voyant simplement la forme, ils ont nommés ces mondes ainsi.

Quart : La journée est divisée en quatre quarts. Ils ne connaissent pas les heures (je précise qu'il n'y a aucune technologie, qu'ils n'en ont pas l'utilité au vu de leurs capacités à tous). Pour donner une mesure, le premier quart correspond de minuit à 6h du matin, le second de 6h à midi, etc.

 **Petite note** : Je n'ai pas repris les termes tels que « vampires », « loup-garou » car même si ce sont des similitudes, ce ne sont pas ce qu'ils sont. Les Vampires sont une autre race d'être mais qui ne font pas parti de leur Sphère. Des sortes de cousins super éloignés quoi.

Ensuite, Sasuke est très très froid. Genre en fait pire que dans le manga… je sais ça va être drôle pour plus tard. Faut bien se dire qu'il a changé d'avant (je garde encore le mystère), il ne fait plus de distinction bien/mal, ressent rien sauf quelques petites sensations (réminiscence je dirai de ce qu'il a connu. Le corps n'oublie pas en gros même si l'esprit ne se souvient plus). Qu'en pensez-vous quand il s'agit du point de vue Uchiwa ? Sachez que notre Sas'ke international va pas rester congelé à vie hein, sinon ce serait d'un ennui mortel.

Désolée pour ce long monologue. Est-ce que ce dictionnaire vous a été utile à y voir plus clair ? Seriez-vous contre une langue nouvelle (oui je sais ils causent japonais là mais ils ont une langue ancestrale et est-ce que ça vous plairez de la découvrir ?). Pour finir, tout ce que j'ai intégré dans ce chapitre est trop pour vous ou avez-vous réussi à tout saisir ? En attendant j'espère vous voir très vite :3

Prochain chapitre : « Son geôlier était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage exprimait toujours aussi peu d'émotion mais restait à couper le souffle. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse… »


End file.
